


Reservation

by dracosbadfaith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Draco works too much, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Makeup Sex, Married Couple, Married Life, Puts a strain on their relationship, domestic drarry, they really love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 13:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracosbadfaith/pseuds/dracosbadfaith
Summary: Draco works too much and it puts a strain on their relationship





	Reservation

He heard Draco coming up the stairs before he opened the door to his study. He was dressed in his usual work attire, having Apparated home just moments before. 

“Hey beautiful,” he said, coming up to Harry to give him a kiss. He allowed it, but didn’t reciprocate the action. Draco pulled back and looked down at him with furrowed brows. “Everything alright, love?” He said, tugging lightly on Harry’s bottom lip, an affectionate tic he’d had from when they started dating. Now married 5 years later, he hadn’t managed to break the habit. 

Harry just stared away, not looking Draco in the face. He knew Draco found this odd, for what reason did Harry have to not answer him? 

“Love? What happened?” He asked again, a little bit more forward this time. Harry did look up at him, smiled tightly and knocked his hand from his lip. 

“Fine. Everything’s fine. Let’s go, shall we?” He said, pulling away from Draco and going to grab his wand from his desk. 

This was the third time they rescheduled for their weekly dinner date. Friday was their usual day, seeing as it was the end of the week with the work-free weekend to follow. Their date normally consisted of overpriced food, overpriced wine (and lots of it), good conversation and a really really good shag afterwards. It was now Sunday night, Draco having been busy both Friday and Saturday night, and now coming home late Sunday night. They were an hour away from missing their renovations, and Harry wasn’t about to reschedule again. 

“No,” Draco said in his most Malfoyish drawl, “you’re going to tell me what’s wrong, because you’re not going anywhere until you do.” Harry knew why he didn’t just say to dinner and why he didn’t say ‘we’ but ‘you’. Draco meant that he wasn’t allowed to leave this room until he told him why he was acting the way he was. 

“I’d rather not, can we just go? I don’t want to miss dinner, again.” Harry said, putting as much emphasis on ‘again’ as possible. 

“Oh, so that’s what this is about.” 

“Quite. Now can we go?”

“Ask me again and you’ll be punished. Now, tell me what I did to make you mad, because we can’t resolve anything by ignoring it.” Draco said softly, coming closer to Harry. He went to rub his arms down Harry’s sides in a soothing manner, but got a stinging hex to his armpit instead. 

“Ow! You fucker!” Draco screamed. He pulled his wand and cast the same to Harry’s ankle, knowing how sensitive he was there, hoping to knock him down a peg. “You’re acting childish. Tell me what’s wrong. Now!” 

“If you don’t know what’s wrong, I’m not going to tell you.” Harry yelled back. 

“I can’t make it better if you don’t tell me!”

“Fine! Fuck you. I am always the last one to get the high and mighty Draco Malfoy’s attention after everyone else! I’m the one that gets pushed to the side. I’m the one that gets rescheduled. I’m the one that gets ignored because I’m nothing but a nuisance, who just wants some attention from his damn husband! I’m the one that he has to deal with when he comes home after a hard long day at work. I’m the one that loves him unconditionally, but can’t get a moment in edgewise, because I’m nothing but scum on his shoe! Likewise, he always expects me to be there, but he can ignore me when convenient for him! He even rescheduled my birthday. You can’t reschedule a birthday!”

“I had work! I can’t just say no, I’ll be fired! You know how hard it was for me to get a job. Now I have one, and you want me all to yourself. I don’t understand you, Harry! You have work. I have work. I can’t be around you all the time. Ok, yeah, I’ve been working a little more lately, but I can’t do anything about that. And your birthday? That was months ago! You know I had that big deal coming up with the head of Gringotts’ shareholder. I’m sorry, but that couldn’t have waited.”

“Oh, but I could have? I’m not as important as your job? That’s funny, because remember you had pneumonia? And I stayed home to care for you, even though I could’ve lost my job?”

“That’s not the same and you know it.” Draco said. 

“No? You didn’t need me as much as I need you?”

“You don’t need me, though! At least not as much as I did back then.”

“How do you know?”

“Because! You’re not coughing your lungs out or sweating profusely on the brink of hospitalization.” Draco said angrily.

“I’m on the brink of heartbreak and loneliness, though. Because my husband can’t spend any time with me.”

“Oh piss off. I still see you in the evenings.” 

“Barely! Just enough to say goodnight before you pass out! We haven’t had sex in almost 2 weeks, did you know?” Harry asked, hands on his hips. 

“I do know! I’m so fucking hard right now!” 

“Me too, you dick.”

“Come over here so I can rip your clothes off, you prick.” Draco said, taking his jacket off. 

Harry threw his arms around Draco and kissed him madly. Their hands roamed over each other in tandem, kissing and rubbing fervently. 

“I love you, you know that.” Draco whispered against Harry’s lips, much different from their yelling moments ago. 

“You just love my arse.” Harry snickered. 

“No,” Draco said, pulling back to look Harry in the eye. “I love you, all of you, every single bit. You are my number one. My only one. You live in my mind, heart and soul. You belong in every part of me. You are my husband, you are the love of my life. God, Harry, if you only knew how much I seriously love you.” Draco said, keeping tears back from spilling over. 

“I do know, I do.” Harry whispered, palming Draco’s chest lightly. “I love you so much, I’ve just been feeling a little left out. But I know, you are the love of my life. You need to know that I need you always, Draco. I need you forever. I need you right now.” Harry said. He bit his lip when he finished, but it was soon pulled out of his teeth when Draco’s thumb fished it out, his tic coming back. 

“I need you too, Harry.” He said before he leaned down and kissed Harry soundly. 

Harry’s arms returned to around his neck, while Draco started pulling at Harry’s shirt tucked into his dress pants. They undressed each other slowly, never stopping their kisses. As Draco prepped Harry, all that fell from the brunet’s lips was a string of please. When Draco breached Harry, they fit together like puzzle pieces, only meant for each other. The rocked together until completion, and even then they didn’t pull apart for a little while. They kissed and whispered their vows to each other, a thing they did not too often. 

When they pulled away and spelled themselves clean, Harry rolled over onto Draco’s chest, swirling patterns on his skin. “We missed our renovation.” He whispered. 

“You and this damn reservation.” Draco laughed. 

“I just want to go on my weekly dinner date with my husband.” He said, scowling slightly. 

“Want to get take out? We don’t have to move from here and I’ll take you out tomorrow.”

“No, you won’t, because you won’t get home till 8, and then you’ll be grumpy and tired from work.” Harry said sullenly. 

“No, you’re wrong.”

“Don’t try that, Draco. I know how you are after work, babe.”

“No, you’re wrong,” Draco repeated. “because I’m not going to work tomorrow.” Draco smiled. 

“But it’s a Monday?” Harry said confused. 

“Yes, but I’m not going in, because I’ll quit. You need me more than they do, and I’d rather lose them than you, anyday. You are more important to me than anyone else, and I obviously haven’t enforced that enough recently.” 

“No, Draco. You worked so hard to get that job. We’ll figure something out, ok?” 

“It will only get harder as time goes on. I don’t want a repeat of that fight, or any for that matter. I love you, oh chosen one. No one will ever take me away from you, ever again.” He said affectionately as he kissed the brunet’s head. 

“I’ll quit too, then. We can travel and go out for dinner, and shag anytime we want. Lord knows we don’t need the extra funds. I love you so much, baby.” Harry kissed Draco firmly. 

“I love you too, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the three pictures of Harry and Draco in suits, made by the amazingly talented alek.dar on Instagram


End file.
